Down the Road
by vampiresandwerewolfs
Summary: this is a song-fic based on the song down the road by Kenny Chesney. i stink at summarys but it's good.


_**When I was a boy  
Four houses down from me  
Was a family with an only child  
She was the only girl  
In this whole world that could make me smile**_

I was seventeen and a junior in high school when it happened. Four houses down from us lived Forks Washington's chief of police Charlie Swan. One day as I was driving home from Jasper's I saw the most beautiful girl in the world climbing out of the police crusier.

_**Down the road  
I made up reasons to go  
Down the road**_

As soon as I got home I ran inside and found my mom baking cookies.

"hey mom." I said.

"hey Edward I was just finishing up these cookies to take to Chief Swan's house his daughter moves in today and I thought I could welcome her." Esme said being the kind person she was.

"can I come." I asked.

Esme looked at me suspiously.

"i saw her on the way home and she looked about my age I figured she might apriate knowing someone her own age when she starts school." I said trying to cover the fact that I had a huge cruch on a gril I hadn't met. Yet.

We walked up to the front pourh and I was nervous. My mom knocked and the beautiful godess I had seen earlier opened.

"hello you must be isalbella." my mother said. Isabella what a beautiful name it was fitting for such a beautiful girl.

"it's Bella actually." she said and smiled. "and you are."

"oh, where are my manners i'm Esme Cullen and this is my son Edward we live four houses down and came to welcome you." my mother said and I waved when Bella looked my way.

"well thank you come in it's a pleasure to meet you Esme and you too Edward." she said and blushed as she let us in.

it was then seeing that blush that I was about to start visting Chief Swan's house a whole lot more than I use too even if I had to lie about why I was there.

_**Somewhere inside of me  
There was something she took a liking to**_

it was long after Bella had moved to forks that we started dating. I'll never forget when I asked her out on our first date. We were sitting outside her house I had come to '_borrow sugar'_ for the second time that month.

"dose your mom like not buy sugar or do you just run out of it really fast." she asked.

"the truth is we didn't really need sugar." I said looking at my feet.

"then why..." she trailed off.

"because I wanted to see you." I said blushing slightly.

"really?" she asked and she seemed almost hopeful.

"yeah." I said.

"well you could have just said that. You didn't have to steal my sugar." she said with a giggle.

"really?" I asked.

"really." she said.

"well if your not busy this friday would you want to do something." I asked praying she would say yes.

"i'd love to." she said.

And after that we were inseprable. We stayed together for the remander of high school and then we went to Dartmouth toghether and got an apartment together I loved her and for some strange reason she loved me too.

_**Well I asked her to marry me  
She said she really wanted to  
Down the road  
To see what life's gonna hold  
Down the road**_

Bella and I had both just grauduated Dartmouth last mounth and we were back home. We were having a picnic in the meadow that we use to go to whenever it was sunny.

"that was delious Edward." Bella said.

"thanks." I said. "i something for you."

"what is it." she asked

I reached behind me and pulled out a big tupperware container. She raised an eyebrow and looked at me like I was crazy.

"read it" I said pointing to the label on the side.

"bella's sugar." she raid and looked confused.

"that's all the sugar I borrowed from you when we were seventeen and I was too much of a coward to ask you out." I said.

"are you serious you kept it all these years?" she asked shocked.

"yeah there is more open it." I said excited and nervous.

She opened it and inside was a yellow sticky note with a string attached that said _'pull me'_ she pulled it and out came a small leather box. She gasped.

"Isabella Swan will you marry me?" I asked.

"YES!" she screamed. "i would love to marry you Edward."

I slipped the ring on her finger and smiled so hard I felt like my face would crack.

_**Her momma wants to know  
Am I washed in the blood or just in the water  
Her daddy wants to know  
If I make enough to take his daughter  
Down the road  
Before he can let her go  
Down the road**_

When Bella and I told her patents Renee's only concern was wether or not I was a good man and Bella would be happy. Charlie was a little harder.

I was sitting in charlies living room alone with charlie because he said he wanted to talk to me. Needless to say I was scared. I mean he has a gun.

"so Edward, how do you plan to suport my baby." charlie asked me.

"well after I finish my residence i'll be able to start practing as a docter." I told hoping that would be enough.

"what will you do intill you can start practicing?" he asked.

"i have some money saved up and it should be enough for us to live on intill I start practing. It might be tough and we'll have to live on a bugget but it will work." I said.

"you're a good boy Edward and I trust you. Just take care of my little girl." Charlie said.

I understood his worry he wanted to make sure that Bella was safe, loved and provided for and I knew I would do that.

"don't worry Charlie. I take care of Bella." I told him as I stared straight into his eyes.

"i belive you." he said and smiled.

_**Now down the street from here  
There's an engineer with an only son  
And our baby girl says  
She believes that he is the only one  
Down the Road**_

Now here we are. Bella and I have been married for 19 years and our daught Reneesme is 17. about three mounths ago Billy Black an engineer from Ohio moved in down the street with his 17 year old son Jacob. The first time I saw him and Nessie toghether I knew I was in trouble. Now they had been going out for two and a half mounths.

"oh mom it was so awsome and you'll never guess what he told me." Nessie gushed to her mother when she got home from her date.

"i think I have an idea, but tell me anyway." Bella said smiling at our daugter.

"he said he loves me." she squealed and jumped around like our friend Alice.

As soon as I heard this a frown formed on my face.

"that's wonderful Ness." Bella said.

"i'm so happy mom. I can't wait till we get older, then we will get married and be happy toghether forever." Nessie said dreamily.

I shook my head at Nessie when she said that.

"what dad?" Nessie asked.

"he thinks your being like every other teenager who thinks they'll marry there first love." Bella explained.

Bella was wroung though. Really I was scared to death that Nessie was write and Jacob was going to come and take my baby away from me just like I took Bella away from charlie. It scared me to death and I didn't want it to happen but I knew it would because i'd seen the way Jake looked at my Nessie, and I knew they would last.

_**Her momma wants to know  
Is he washed in the blood or just in the water  
And I want to know  
That he makes enough to take my daughter  
Down the Road  
When it comes time to go  
Down the Road  
Down the road  
You know I want to help her go  
down the road**_

Here it is the day I knew would come. Jacob Black had proposed to my daughter. Now I was sitting in my livingroom talking to Jacob just like Charlie had talked to me. I also had the same worries as Charlie.

"so Jake you want to marry my little girl?" I asked.

"ur...um...yes sir?" I could tell he was nervous.

"you sure?" I asked.

"yes." he said more sure.

"good. So how to plan on providing for my girl?" I asked.

"well you know i'm a mechanic and that I opened a shop last year. It's doing very well i've even been able to start setting money away." he said.

"that's good. Jacob I want you to promise me that you will take care of my Renesme and you won't hurt her." I said.

"i will Mr. Cullen I promise I would never do anything that wasn't in Nessie's best interest." Jacob said and I could tell he ment it.

_**Down, down, down that road  
Down, down, down that road **_


End file.
